


If You'll Let Me

by breeze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, awkward handjobs: Midorima Is Confused, iam sorry, yo yo oy yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeze/pseuds/breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao finds out he likes touching Midorima's unusually soft skin a bit more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> raw and uncut. 50% nanodayo, 100% pure dicking around. dump my ass into a trashcan
> 
> prompt: skincare

It should've been just a small thing. Takao could have just ignored it.

 

He didn't.

 

\---

 

It started one evening after practice, when most of the other players had already gone home and Takao was still waiting for Midorima to finish packing up his stuff. Either something was taking longer or Takao was just more tired than usual, but he definitely wanted to be sleeping at home as quickly as possible. However, Midorima was being slow and urgently needed someone to tell him to hurry up.

 

"Shin-chaaaaan," drawled Takao and peeked at Midorima. "Can you finish up soon, I— what's that?"

 

"What's what?" Midorima asked.

 

"That jar you're holding right now."

 

"It's hand cream, you dumbass," said Midorima, rubbing the lotion between his palms. "I can't believe you haven't seen me using it before, or what's even worse, know what hand cream is—"

 

"Alright, alright, Shin-chan," huffed Takao, feeling a bit, ergh, stupid, yeah, thanks Midorima. "Of course I know what hand cream is, I just hadn't noticed this part of your daily ritual."

 

"Well, you just weren't paying attention. This makes my hands softer and more sensitive to touch. In fact, you should probably use this as well, since it does actually help me with gripping the basketball. Here, feel my hand." Saying this, Midorima took Takao's hand in his own. "See?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, your hand is really soft," Takao said, a bit surprised, not only by the sudden contact but also how soft Midorima's hands actually were.

 

Midorima let go of Takao's hand and smirked. _Told you so_ , his expression seemed to say. Takao sighed and smiled a bit. Of course Midorima would consider even this, if it's about basketball.

 

"Come on, Shin-chan. We still need to decide who's gonna ride the bike today."

 

\---

 

After that, Takao caught himself somewhat accidentally taking note of Midorima's moisturizing habits. He seemed to prefer a fairly expensive looking brand. He also seemed to use more than one sort of body lotion. Takao tried to find the connection between those and basketball, but failed. Investigation was required.

 

"Hey, Shin-chan," Takao called out, noticing Midorima applying something to his face. "Is that face cream?"

 

"Yes," said Midorima.

 

"Does that help you with basketball, too?"

 

"Of course not, idiot. How did you even get that idea?" Midorima said, while looking like the stupidity of the thought had personally offended him. Then his expression changed into a slightly bashful one. "I just don't like the feel of rough skin. It makes me want to scratch it off, somehow."

 

Didn't think of that, Takao thought, a bit taken aback. Midorima didn't need to tell him that, but for some reason, Takao was glad he did. He felt like he had learned something about his friend that he usually wouldn't tell to other people.

 

"No wonder your skin looks so smooth, then," Takao said. "You probably use some face cleanser too, right?"

 

"That's true," said Midorima.

 

"Hmm," hummed Takao.

 

The dressing room went quiet.

 

"You know, Takao, if you wanted to use my lotions, you could've just said so," Midorima remarked and proceeded to dig out a small tube from his bag.

 

"No, I don't need th—"

 

"This is a sample of the regular body lotion I use. I got it as a bonus for filling out a stamp card at the place that sells these. I, of course, use a different one for my face and hands, but this will work perfectly fine on the whole body." After saying this, Midorima threw the tube at Takao.

 

"Thanks, I guess," Takao said, examining the tube.

 

"Yes, yes," said Midorima and waved his hand dismissively.

 

Well.

 

\---

 

That night, Takao's sister interrupted Takao when he was washing his teeth.

 

"What's that?" she asked, a bit frantically.

 

"What's what?" said Takao.

 

"The tube on that shelf."

 

"Oh, that one. Shin-chan gave it to me," Takao responded, mouth full of toothpaste.

 

"But that's so expensive! How did he just _give_  it to you? Can I try it? Pretty pretty please!" his sister shrieked.

 

"Nope, it's mine," Takao said and rinsed his mouth.

 

"Nooooo wayyyyyyy," complained his sister. "You aren't even using it!"

 

"I am too," said Takao and squeezed some lotion on his hand.

 

"Hmph," his sister huffed and stomped out of the toilet.

 

Takao closed the door. _What's up with this lotion_ , he thought. Like he guessed before, this particular brand was indeed expensive. Why would Midorima just give the tube to him, even if it was just a sample? He rubbed his hands absentmindedly and imagined Midorima washing his face. Would his cheeks feel as soft as his hands? Probably even softer. He imagined himself touching Midorima's face. Whoa, let's not go there, Takao thought. In what situation would Midorima ever let Takao so close to his face?

 

\---

 

"Yo, Shin-chan," Takao greeted Midorima the next morning.

 

"Good morning," replied Midorima.

 

"So. I heard from my sister that the stuff you gave me yesterday is actually not that cheap. Why did you give it to me?"

 

"Ergh," said Midorima. "Why this topic first thing in the morning?"

 

"Why not?" Takao quipped.

 

"...It was a spare one. A sample, like I remember to have told you before."

 

"Ah. Of course," Takao said, but he still didn't get why Midorima didn't keep the tube to himself. He clearly needs it, if he uses the lotion so much to even fill out a stamp card. Why did he even carry that tube with him, if he has his regular stuff with him anyway? Or maybe Takao is making this more complicated than it actually is and should just stop thinking about this. That's right.

 

\---

 

He stopped thinking about the tube. He started thinking about Midorima instead. A lot. So much it started to worry him a bit.

 

Every time Takao applied the lotion, the smell reminded him of Midorima. He wondered if Midorima used the lotion everywhere on his body, if his chest and arms and legs would feel soft and smooth. If Midorima's neck would smell like his body lotion and if Midorima's own smell would mix with it. What did Midorima even smell like? Clean, probably. Good, certainly. He thought about Midorima's long, well-cared for fingers applying body wash. He thought about Midorima's toned body. Midorima showering. He wanted to smell. He wanted to touch.

 

He was so, so screwed.

 

\---

 

That said, Takao wasn't a man who avoided his problems. Instead, his new mission was to take every chance to touch Midorima, casually, of course. Just keep it casual.

 

He took Midorima's hand and pulled him to the cafeteria, because he absolutely needed to be there to buy a new special dessert and they needed to be there quick so they wouldn't miss it. He picked a stray lash off Midorima's face. He _accidentally_  stumbled during practice and grabbed Midorima's arm to keep himself steady. He even offered Midorima a back rub, which kind of started pushing the limits of _casual_.

 

"Takao," said Midorima. "Um."

 

"What," asked Takao.

 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but. I feel like you've been... _touching_  me quite often, lately. It makes me feel a bit bothered."

 

Damn, thought Takao. He noticed. Was I being too creepy?

 

"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my hands to myself," said Takao.

 

"No, uh. I. I don't mean that your touch is entirely unwelcome, anyway. So."

 

"So are you saying I should just touch you a little less?" asked Takao, flashing a faint smile.

 

"Ah, whatever," Midorima sighed and turned away from Takao.

 

"Is a back rub totally out of question, then?"

 

"Yes. Today, at least. I have to go," Midorima said and quickly left the dressing room, without applying his hand cream.

 

That was a bit strange. He didn't even want a lift home.

 

\---

 

Instead of Takao making sure he wouldn't accidentally touch Midorima too much, Midorima seemed to have started avoiding Takao. At lunch, he would be sitting as far from Takao as possible and at practice, he would keep their contact to minimal, only talking to Takao when absolutely necessary. He left the dressing room as quickly as possible, without listening to Takao's protests.

 

Maybe I really stepped over some boundaries, Takao thought. This had been going on for more than ten days and Takao was starting to get a bit lonely. He really didn't want Midorima to just stop talking to him like that, even if he had made Midorima uncomfortable. He wanted to fix things, somehow. He could even promise to not ever touch Midorima again.

 

He decided to start with apologising.

 

And if his feelings were anything to act by, he needed to do it right now, at ten thirty in the evening. He would be at Midorima's house in fifteen minutes. If he was lucky, Midorima would still be awake.

 

\---

 

Midorima was awake and apparently just returning from an evening jog.

 

"What are you doing in front of my house? At—" Midorima checked his watch, "10:40 pm?"

 

"Whoa, I made it in ten minutes, must be a record," mused Takao. "Good evening to you, too, Shin-chan."

 

"Good evening," said Midorima. "Why are you here?"

 

"Just making sure that you're going to sleep at a proper time," Takao answered, smiling. Then he took a more serious expression. "Well, actually, I came here to apologise. For, you know, the touching thing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I'll stop, or at least try to, because I like touching you and your skin is so soft, and I'd be just a bit disappointed if I couldn't touch you, but I really will try not to, because I want you to keep talking to me, and—"

 

"J-Just wait a bit, Takao," Midorima uttered, looking a bit flustered. The tips of his ears were pink. Midorima fixed his glasses. "I said that it was okay, to. To touch me, just a bit."

 

"Yeah, but you started avoiding me, so it obviously wasn't okay," Takao said.

 

"I wasn't avoiding you."

 

"You were."

 

"I wasn't."

 

"You obviously were! You stopped talking to me normally and even made sure to always leave before me. And you— weren't there when I tried to pick you up in the mornings. I, I felt like you had abandoned— I was, I felt lonely, Shin-chan."

 

Takao hid his face with his arm. He felt like crying, just a bit. He wouldn't, though. Midorima was there, touching his shoulder.

 

"Takao, calm down. Look at me. Takao. Hey," Midorima shook Takao to get him to look at his face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to, uh. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Sorry."

 

"Hey, dumbass," Takao said, smiled a bit and wiped at his eyes. "You don't have to apologise, that's what I came here to do."

 

"You didn't need to apologise, either," Midorima said. The blush from his ears spread to his cheeks. "Your touch just made me react a bit, strangely, should I say. I'll try to control my reaction so it's okay."

 

"Cool," Takao said. "Hold on. Strangely?"

 

The pink of Midorima's face deepened to a red. "Ugh."

 

"No, really, tell me," said Takao and grabbed Midorima's hand.

 

"It made me feel like— this, I get all nervous and fluttery, and, and I feel like touching you, too."

 

"Strange," breathed Takao. "That's strange indeed. Because that's how I feel when touching you. When I think about you."

 

Takao squeezed Midorima's hand. Midorima, hesistantly, squeezed back.

 

"You can come in, if you want. Be quiet, so you won't wake everyone."

 

Takao smiled. "Yeah."

 

\---

 

"Would a back rub be alright now?" Takao asked, after Midorima had led them through the quiet house to his room and switched on the light.

 

"Shhh," shushed Midorima. The red, which had almost disappeared, made its way back to his face.

 

"Alright, alright," Takao whispered, grinning. "Back rub?"

 

Midorima turned so his back was facing Takao. "Y-You didn't have to ask."

 

"Nice," Takao hummed and took Midorima's shirt off. Lovely, broad back. Great muscles.

 

Midorima coughed.

 

"Is something wrong?" asked Takao. "Cold?"

 

"Um. You should take your shirt off, too."

 

Takao stopped. "You're really something else. You're amazing," he giggled and proceeded to rid himself of his shirt, too. "This okay?"

 

"Yes. Very okay," said Midorima. Takao giggled again and drew a line from Midorima's neck towards his hips with his finger. Midorima shivered.

 

"Relax," Takao whispered and began rubbing between Midorima's shoulder blades. His skin was as smooth as Takao expected.

 

"Your hands. They're surprisingly soft," Midorima wondered aloud.

 

"I used the lotion you gave me, obviously. It was expensive, I won't waste things like that."

 

Midorima's back stiffened. "I— ahem. Good. That it was of use to you."

 

"Hmm?" Takao looped his arms around Midorima. "Every time I used the lotion, I started thinking about you. How you'd smell like it, how you would spread it on your skin. And you know what else I did? I—"

 

Midorima turned around in Takao's arms and covered his mouth. "Stop! Enough, already."

 

"What," Takao laughed and pried Midorima's hand off. "I was just going to say that when I finished the stuff, I went to a store to get more of it. It really was a bit too much for my wallet, but there was a very friendly shop assistant who recommended a cheaper option, so I bought that one instead."

 

"Oh. Right. Of course," said Midorima and coughed. "That was the sensible thing to do, obviously."

 

"But the new lotion didn't smell like Shin-chan anymore," Takao said, stepping closer. He placed his hands on Midorima's waist. "This," he sniffed at Midorima's neck, "is how it's supposed to smell."

 

"Ah. I-Is that so."

 

"Yep," quipped Takao and placed a small kiss on Midorima's collarbone. "Is this okay?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Can I do more?"

 

"Yes," Midorima whispered and kissed Takao on the lips.

 

"Whoa," Takao breathed. "Would it be alright if we moved this to the bed?"

 

"Why do you have to keep asking me," said Midorima, trying to unsuccessfully hide his flushed face by turning it.

 

"You sure are adorable, Shin-chan," Takao sighed. He was smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. He felt like crying again, but it didn't matter. Instead, he kissed Midorima and led them towards Midorima's bed.

 

"This is the first time I've ever done this to someone else. Whoa, I'm a bit nervous," Takao chuckled, laying down on top of Midorima. "Can I try using my tongue when kissing?"

 

"Wha— why are you still asking?" mumbled Midorima. "Yes."

 

"Asking is important, Shin-chan. I keep getting reminders of that. Open your mouth a bit, will you," Takao said. Midorima did as he was told, letting Takao's tongue explore his mouth.

 

"That... feels a bit weird," Midorima said as his mouth was freed.

 

"It is a bit weird. But a good kind of weird, right? You can try it yourself." Then they were kissing again. It was still a bit weird, but definitely a good kind of weird. There were some good weird noises. There were hands touching some good weird places. Except.

 

"Shin-chan. You mentioned something about wanting to touch me, right? Now would be a good time for that."

 

Midorima lifted his hands and gingerly set them on Takao's back.

 

"It's okay. You can touch me anywhere you want, if you let me touch you, too," Takao said, caressing Midorima's cheek.

 

"You can. Touch me, I mean. Anywhere you want."

 

"Shin-chan," Takao gasped and kissed Midorima. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Midorima's sweatpants. "I'm taking these off."

 

"In that case, take yours off too," Midorima said quietly.

 

"Will do," said Takao. As soon as they were both trouserless, Takao returned on top of Midorima. Their boxers seemed to have disappeared from the bed, too. They stared at each other for a while. Midorima's body was really, really well toned. They both played basketball, so of course it was, but. Ahem.

 

"Get back to kissing me," said Midorima.

 

"As you wish," said Takao and complied happily. Midorima's hands had finally found something nice to do. They both were getting hard, and not just a bit. Takao rocked his hips.

 

"Ah," said Midorima.

 

"Shhh, your family is sleeping," Takao shushed and rocked again.

 

"Nngh," said Midorima.

 

"That's a nice sound. I wish we didn't have to be so quiet," Takao whispered and kissed Midorima.

 

"Mmmh," said Midorima and snaked a hand to touch Takao's cock.

 

"Ahhh," moaned Takao. "Whoa. Oh. Ohhh, you won. Wait, let me," he said and took Midorima in his hand. Midorima smoothed a thumb over Takao's slit. "Mm, that, that's nice. Do it again," Takao requested. Midorima did as he wanted. They continued to stroke each other. Midorima mouthed at Takao's neck.

 

"Lip balm?" Takao panted.

 

Midorima made an affirming sound and found Takao's mouth with his own.

 

There were still some muffled weird good sounds, but if anything was still feeling weird, neither noticed it at all. Everything was starting to feel really, really good, covering up their inexperience. Takao panted against Midorima's neck. He was desperately trying to not let anything affect his rhythm, but it was getting more and more difficult, listening to the sounds Midorima was trying to muffle by biting his lips and feeling Midorima's hand work his dick.

 

"Shi--Shin-chan, oh," Takao gasped, and then, suddenly, he was coming. Midorima moaned and made a face like he was going to come too.

 

"Not yet, Shin-chan, hold on just a moment," Takao said, slightly out of breath. He lowered his face to Midorima's crotch and nuzzled at it.

 

"Takao," panted Midorima. "Wait. Takao, what are you doing?"

 

"Shh," said Takao and licked Midorima's dick. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked.

 

"Takao, ah. Ahh. Stop it, I'm going to--," Midorima's hips arched and Takao pulled off. He stroked Midorima until he was finished.

 

"Ugh," said Midorima.

 

"What 'ugh'. That wasn't any good?"

 

"It's not like that, obviously. Errggh." Midorima reached to his bedside table and pulled out a few tissues.

 

"Oh yeah, that's sort of gross," Takao chuckled, helping Midorima to wipe them both clean. "Also, that was sort of fast."

 

"Shut up. You know I was close already. Also, weren't you even faster?"

 

"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you." Takao settled down against Midorima's chest. "That was nice. Your skin really is soft. Feels lovely," he said and leaned to kiss Midorima, but a hand on his mouth stopped him.

 

"Go wash your teeth first. That's probably highly unhygienic, thinking about where your mouth has been. You can use my toothbrush, but remember to wash it well, afterwards."

 

Takao grinned and kissed him on the cheek instead. "Sure thing. In the morning, I mean. I'm way too comfortable where I am right now." He threw an arm over Midorima's chest and yawned. He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt the softest press of lips on his temple.

 

"Go to sleep," Midorima whispered.

 

"Shin-chan," Takao smiled and hugged him tighter. "Good night."

 

\---

 

"Did you inform your parents that you're here?" wasn't exactly the first thing Takao expected to hear right after he woke up, but there he was: in Midorima's bed, with Midorima complaining to him.

 

"Yeah, I told them I was going to your place, so they probably weren't worried at all." He checked his phone. "Look, no unanswered calls. Come back to bed."

 

Midorima complied, surprisingly without arguing. "You should wash your teeth."

 

"Hey, there's still no hurry. Just let me be for a while." Takao ruffled Midorima's damp hair. "You already showered? Then there's definitely no rush." Takao tangled their legs together. Somehow, they felt even smoother than before. Curious. "Shin-chan."

 

"What."

 

"Did you shave?"

 

"Uhh. You said you liked it, when my skin feels soft. So I thought. That. Ahem."

 

"Thats awful, Shin-chan," Takao said and kissed Midorima. "You are definitely too cute for your own good. I'm falling for you even harder, holy shit."

 

"Wash your teeth," a bright red Midorima shouted and kicked Takao out of the bed. "And put on some underwear!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Takao said and pulled on Midorima's boxers. "Will you let me kiss you then?"

 

"Yes. Hurry up."

 

"Yessssss," Takao laughed and quickly exited the room.

 

\---

 

The next day, Midorima wordlessly gave Takao a bigger tube of the body lotion.

  
Maybe not ignoring Midorima's exceptionally smooth skin was a good thing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards, they fucked using the lotion as lubricant. u know it
> 
> discarded titles:  
> 1) tfw midorimas skin too soft  
> 2) put that thing back where it came from or so help me  
> 3) i cant believe im publishing my first completed fanfic and its tHIS PILE OF CLICHED TURDS  
> 4) basketball is so great  
> 5) the worrisome period of time with limited skin contact  
> 6) follow for more soft midorima
> 
>  
> 
> i am a huge meme and should just stick to reading gay manga probably


End file.
